


The Rose's Black Cherry Ice Cream

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bit of Dark Themes, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Two Shot, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: "My name is Neo. I'm just a simple girl, who's raised herself to appreciate everything she has in life. One of which is a guy, whose been nothing but a ray of light in my life. His name is Garnet. And I would do anything for him." Male!RubyxNeo; Two-Shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Ace here, with me importing one of my stories from Fanfiction to here. To those who already follows me there. You know what to expect from this story. 
> 
> For those reading it for the first time. I hope y'all enjoy.

“Man that rain was brutal.”

Garnet sighed as he shook the excess water off his umbrella at the door inside his house. The weather forecast had predicted that Vale would be in for a harsh thunderstorm this weekend. But the teen had no idea that the rain would be THIS bad. 

Setting his book bag to the side, Garnet started for the kitchen. Until a certain sound stopped him in his tracks. He looked around his darkened house, as the faint sound of thumping echoed across the place. 

“Hello?” The teen called out, cautiously walking further into the house, which last time he checked, was supposed to be empty. His parent had informed him that they would be gone for the weekend. As their jobs had called them in. Leaving Garnet to be by himself for the next few days. 

Walking into the living room. He flicked the lights on, only to see that the room was completely. Puzzled at the mystery, he gave a shrug and started for his room. But just as he turned around, the thumping noise got louder and faster, closing in on him. His eyes widened as a blur came into view.

“What the- mmph?!”

He felt his whole body fall to the ground, as a small but fast object crashed into him. But what truly stunned him, was the sensation overtaking his lips. It was small, soft yet plump. And had the sweet taste of ice cream to it. Garnet’s shocked expression soon melted into one of familiarity as the light from the living revealed the would be assailant. With a familiar unique pink and brown hair color & style. Along with heterochromatic pink and brown eyes. One name flashed through the 15-year old’s mind.

“Neo?!” Garnet breathed, pulling his lips away from the petite girl.

The short girl smirked and giggled at her boyfriend’s incredulous expression “Hey there, Garnet.” She greeted casually. As if being in his house wasn’t an issue.

“H-How did you get into my house?” The teen exclaimed 

The multi-haired girl blinked “Oh that?” She grinned and pulled out a small jumble of keys from her person. “Your parents let me in before they left. I have the luxury of taking care of you for the entire weekend.”

Garnet had one intelligent response to that.

“Huh?!”

-X-

“Yes, we let her in.”

Garnet could only stare dumbfounded into the air as his mother gave him that simple five-worded sentence. After getting himself more situated, the teenage boy almost immediately called his parents to get the full story as to what was going on. The answer...wasn’t...what he was quite expecting, however.

“Wha…?” Was all the young Rose could say

“To be honest, we weren’t sure about letting her stay there, either.” Summer explained “But, she had been verbally adamant about wanting to take care of you while we were away. We really couldn’t refuse her request. Especially after coming all the way over there. *Sigh* Such a sweet girl that Neo, if albeit, a bit forceful.”

‘I won’t deny that.’ Garnet thought with a slight sweatdrop. Whenever Neo wanted something, or wanted to do something. The minute it was in her mind, she would be dead-set on doing it, no matter what. 

He looked up to see Neo waving at him from the kitchen.

“Garnet!” She called out happily, but her expression soon lowered “I’m so sorry, but there won’t be anything special on the grill tonight. So I hope chicken strips and fries are alright.” She told him, feeling genuinely sad and disappointed with herself.

“Yeah, that’s completely fine.” He replied with a smile; silently assuring Neo that he wasn’t bothered by it.

His smile grew when he saw Neo visibly brightened and disappeared back into the kitchen. He put the scroll back to his ear.

“So, she’s watching over me for the weekend?”

“Yes, until me and your father gets back. So be a good boy and listen to your little girlfriend, alright?” Summer giggled

“MOM!” Garnet whined with a blush, he then paused in thought “She doesn’t like to be called little.” He whispered into the scroll.

As if on cue, the sound of a bare foot slapping loudly against the floor could be heard coming from behind the teen. Garnet turned to see Neo, once again peeking her head out from the kitchen. This time, half of her body was out the entrance. Her face was blank, save for a raised brow. And in her hand, she was holding a pair of tongs, hot and covered with oil. No doubt, used for cooking the chicken strips and fries. Paling slightly, the younger teen quickly waved his hand. 

“False alarm, False alarm!” He mouthed frantically

Neo looked at him for a minute. Then nodded slowly, a small smile forming her lips. Once again, dipping back into the kitchen. Garnet’s sweatdrop returned more profound.

“Does not like to be called that at all.” He said shuddering

Summer continued giggled “Duly noted sweetheart; well I gotta go. I’ll see you this Sunday Garnet. Love you sweetie.”

“I love you too, mom.” Garnet smiled “Talk to you later.”

“So, have you cleared things up with parents?” Neo asked, appearing out of the kitchen, tray of food in hand. She set it down on the table and sat down, snuggling up to Garnet. 

“Yeah,” Garnet pulled the petite girl close to him “Sorry for doubting you.”

“Oh, it’s fine; after all, it DID seem like I snuck into your house.” Neo stretched “But enough about me. What about you, how was your day?”

“I can’t complain, though it was pretty quiet.” Garnet told Neo while biting into a strip “You?”

“Hm.” Neo nibbled on a fry absent-mindedly, seemingly unaware of Garnet’s question.

“Neo?”

“Huh?!” The multi-haired girl jumped. Her eyes both flashing pink “What?” She looked at her boyfriend 

“I asked you how your day was.” Garnet repeated concerned “Is everything alright?”

“Oh no, everything’s fine.” Neo assured, both her eyes turning brown this time. She placed a comforting hand on his face “I just had some things on my mind is all.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Neo shook her head “You don’t need to worry about it.” Neo smiled “Personal woman issues.”

Garnet looked a tad bit unconvinced. But he decided to take Neo’s word for it “Okay then, well just know that if you ever want to talk. I’m always here for you.”

Neo felt her heart warm up at that and she leaned onto Garnet’s shoulder. As the two ate in silence enjoying the other’s company. Neo started to reminisce back to when she had first met the lovable young teen.

-X-

“I swear when I get my hands on Mercury. I’m gonna kill that silver haired asshole.” Growled Neo

Currently within the park; Neo was fuming as she vainly attempt to reach up and get her beloved parasol that was dangling on a tree branch just out of her reach. This was the result of a petty argument between her and Mercury, about whether or not Mercury could consider himself a badass like Bruce Lee with his kicks. The argument escalated when the pink and brown eyed girl had made a comment about how Black wasn’t shit with or without his metal sticks he called legs.

Mercury took exception to that. And promptly replied by kicking the girl’s parasol into the air with one of his ‘metal sticks’. Causing it to get stuck in one of the tree branches.

“There, just like how I’m not shit with my legs. You ain’t shit without your little umbrella. Have fun getting that thing down from there.” Sneered Mercury as he laughed and walked away. 

And that’s what brought her to this situation. 

After her latest attempt to jump and reach for the item. No doubt making herself look like a fool in the process. She was ready to cut her losses and leave in a huff. Until she heard someone behind.

“Um,” Called out a soft male voice “I’m sorry, but do you need some help?”

Neo glanced back to see who was it that was behind her. It was a teenage boy who was fairly taller than her. He had short dark crimson red hair and a pair of silver eyes, that Neo had to admit, looked quite cute on him. And was wearing a school uniform consisting of a blazer, dress shirt & pants, a tie, and brown shoes. 

Standing up straight, she eyed him with a neutral expression “What do you want?” she asked evenly 

The boy shifted nervously, looking away from Neo’s blank gaze “I-I asked if you wanted some help. You look like you’re struggling over there.”

Neo gave the teen one more glance over. While she could admit that this guy was indeed taller than her. He looked shorter than the average teenage male. 

“And how do you plan to help? You don’t look that tall yourself.” Neo stated, not trying to sound rude or anything. But merely stating a fact.

The teen blinked “Oh.” He scratched his face “Right.” Neo forced back rolling her eyes 

“W-Well, how bout I lift you up? That way, you’ll be able to reach for your umbrella?” The redhead suggested, thinking that would work. 

“Parasol actually,” Neo corrected, then shrugged “And sure, why not?” What else did she have to lose at this point?

Garnet smiled “Alright then.” The boy set aside his bag, and made his way to the short woman. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up effortlessly off the ground, causing her to blush in shock.

“Well? Can you reach it?” Garnet asked 

“Eh? Oh uh…” 

Neo stretched her hand out to reach for her parasol handle. And with some effort, she managed to grab it and free it from the branches. 

“Got it!” She exclaimed, closing the parasol shut. She then felt herself being dropped and carried by the boy in a bridal style. Neo ended up being rendered speechless by the action.

Garnet gave a disarming smile that caused Neo’s cheeks to heat up “Your parasol’s not damaged is it?”

Neo shook her head dumbly.

“Good, I’m glad.” He set Neo down on the ground and grabbed his bag “Well, take care. Hope you have a nice day.” 

Neo stood there still stunned, until she snapped out of it. Realizing that the boy who helped her, was leaving “Ah, wait!” She called out, gaining his attention “Um, what’s your name?”

“Hm? Oh,” The redhead beamed another smile “It’s Garnet, Garnet Rose.”

With that, Garnet walked off. Leaving the short multi-haired girl by herself in the park. She watched as the teenager walked off, disappearing into the distance. A small smile formed on her face.

“Garnet...Rose…”

-X-

“Neo? Neo…!” Garnet waved his hand in front of the distracted girl 

“Hm?”

The 19 year old glanced her younger boyfriend. Meeting his concerned face.

“You sure you’re okay? You were completely spaced out again. You haven’t even touched your plate.” Garnet said referring to the plate of cooling food

Neo nodded slowly “Yeah, I’m fine.” She said. She bent her knees up and folded her hands under them “I’m just thinking back to when we first met, that’s all.”

Garnet grew fondful at that “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Neo giggled “I never did get to properly thank you for your help did I?” She gave a quick peck on Garnet’s cheeks “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Aw, it was nothing,” Garnet waved off “I was happy to help. Besides, you already paid me back, the second time we had met. And boy, the way we met again was quite something too.” He laughed a bit

Neo puffed her cheeks, as a blush stained her cheeks. She couldn't help the embarrassment that was filling her as she recalled their second…’encounter’.

-X-

Two weeks after their encounter. Neo was seen walking through the city. Deep in thought about a certain redhead. Every since that teen had helped her out. Neo couldn’t stop thinking about him. She had been wanting a chance to meet him again. But aside from his name, she didn’t have anything else to go on. 

“If only I had talked to him a bit more.” Groaned Neo “Now how will I find him, it’s not like he’ll just appear randomly in the city.”

In some crazy twist of fate, Neo would realize that she would be getting her wish sooner than she’d expect. 

Glancing at a window through the corner of her eyes. The short girl’s eyes widen as she snapped her head back to the window. Sitting on the other side, sipping a latté was none other than Garnet! The boy she had been looking for. She threw herself against the glass, letting out a loud scream. Scaring the pedestrians and the teen boy in question on the other side of the glass.

-x-

When Garnet had decided to take a leisurely stroll to his local coffee shop. He expected to have a relaxing and peaceful day ahead of him. He didn’t expect anything major to disrupt the serene quietness. 

He especially didn’t expect to be scared half to death by a small girl letting out a loud muffled scream as she slammed herself against the window that was positioned right next to his seat.

-X-

Garnet’s laughter became more profound, as Neo attempted to quiet him by smacking with a pillow “I still can’t believe you did that. All because you wanted my attention.” he said in between laughter, covering himself from the blows.

“Mou,” Neo started to swing harder against Garnet. Her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red “Shut up.”

“But, it worked out though, right?” Garnet said, catching the pillow mid-swing “You DID after all get my attention.”

-X-

“So uh, I’m guessing...you wanted to speak with me?”

“Ah, yeah…”

Both Garnet and Neo were seated across from one another at the café that Garnet had currently sitting in. There was an awkward silence between the two as they tried to figure out what to say to the other. It didn’t help matters, as the people who had saw Neo’s little ‘outburst’ were discreetly staring at them from the corners of their eyes. 

Neo having enough of their nosy asses. Stood up and glared at them “Can we HELP YOU?!”

Paling at being caught and not wanting to deal with the angry dwarf. The people quickly went back to their own devices. Neo sat back down, grumbling about ‘nosy people’. 

“So um,” Neo straightened up at Garnet “What was it that you wanted to talk about?” asked the quiet redhead 

“Oh yeah,” Neo cleared her throat “I just wanted to say thank you for what you did the other day. You really helped me out.”

“Oh,” Garnet said, starting to relax, “That was nothing, I was happy to help.” He smiled brightly 

Neo looked away, there was that damn smile again. The one she couldn’t get out of her head for the past two weeks. 

“A-Anyways.” Neo coughed in her hands “I felt bad that I didn't get to repay for what you've done for me. So how bout I take you out as a treat and repayment.”

Garnet was stunned, surprised at what the tiny but cute girl was offering. However, remembering his upbringing about freeloading, he decided to politely decline.

“W-Well um…” he paused, realizing that he didn't know the girl's name.

“It's Neo.”

“Okay Neo, you don't have to repay me.” Garnet told her, surprising the girl “It's was really no big deal-”

“NO!” She slammed her on the table, startling Garnet and others around them. Realizing what she had done; she slowly sat back down with a blush. And spoke to Garnet in a more calmer manner. 

“No, I can't accept that,” She said quietly “Ever since I was little, I’ve raised myself with the rule; to always pay people back. No matter how big or small the action was.” The girl told the young teen.

“You may not think it was big deal. But it really meant alot to me.” She levelled a serious gaze at the redhead “So please, let me do this.”

“O-Okay.” Garnet uttered shakily, slightly scared that saying no might make the girl even more upset.

Neo simply looked ecstatic “Alright!” She cheered, she then pointed to Garnet “Meet me back here on Saturday at 2. Don't be late!”

With that said Neo left the coffee shop in a hurry, positive energy emitting from her. Garnet merely sat there still shocked at the events that just occurred. He gestured to the exit Neo left from with an indescribable look on his face.

“What...the heck just happened?” He asked 

Though he wasn't really expecting a response. All the other customers either shakes their heads or offered a shrug to the confused teen.

-X-

Finishing their food, Garnet was laying his head on top of Neo’s lap. While the girl was playing with his dark crimson locks. The teen was looking at Neo with a warm expression.

“But who’d’ve guessed, that me thinking that you simply wanted to pay me back. You actually had another reason for doing that.”

Neo deadpanned and lightly slapped his cheek “Jeez, you were really slow to pick up on that sort of thing weren't ya?”

But, it was the truth, as Neo's alternate intentions for repaying Garnet. Was also an opportunity ask him out, and get to know the redhead a little bit more. While some could consider her actions a bit impulsive. Neo prided herself on never taking chances with something. 

Garnet held his hands up “Hey, in my defense; I didn't expect a cute girl to come out of nowhere and suddenly take me out somewhere.”

At the word ‘cute’ Neo went scarlet “C-Cute?”

Garnet raised his brow playfully “Am I wrong?”

He laughed when Neo try smothering him with a pillow “I-Idiot.” She muttered 

“But it's true though,” Garnet sat and faced Neo “You are cute, a lot more than you give yourself credit. On top of that, you're tiny; tiny that I just want to cuddle with and never let go. Like a life size plushie.” He finished pulling her into a deep hug

Neo red cheeks deepened when Garnet had kept repeating to her that she was cute. She bristled slightly at the tiny comment. But it soon melted away in a smile and another well earned blush when she found herself being held closely by Garnet. 

Closing her eyes and embracing his warmth. The 19 year old once again, let her mind drift off into her memories.

-X-

“You know, I gotta say Neo. Today was pretty fun.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we got to do this.”

The two were walking through the park, silently enjoying the peaceful serenity of the evening. Today had gone rather well. Neo had taken Garnet to a cafe, a rather new place that had just opened. Which selled an abundance of various sweets and ice cream. Now, as you get to know Neo. One thing you'll learn about her quickly, is her insane love for ice cream, of any kind and flavor. 

So when she had heard about this new place. Being the ice cream loving connoisseur that she was. She just had to check it out. And it had turned out to be a great idea on her part. As she discovered that Garnet had a bit of a sweet tooth himself. While not for ice cream, he had an immense love for chocolate chip cookies.

In short, it had been a win/win for the both of them. 

After their time at the cafe. The had taken a walk around the city. Merely sightseeing as they talked with one another. As the sun started setting into the evening. The two found themselves in city park. Standing on a mini bridge over a small stream/pond. 

“Hey Neo, check this out. I wanna show you something cool.” Garnet said, calling Neo over to the side of the bridge.

Neo raised a brow, but complied “What is it?” she asked, as Garnet pointed to the calm pond 

“Just watch.”

Neo watched as the still water in the pond start to bubble in the center. Suddenly streams of water started shooting out upwards. Neo gasped as the water started to dance within the area, giving it a small mist. Coupled with the light illuminating from within the pond and the small rainbow. It was truly a beautiful sight. 

“Wow…”

Garnet smiled at Neo’s awed state “I knew you’d love it. Around this time, the pond’s fountain always go off. I figured, since you treated me today. I could at the very least show you something amazing.”

Neo looked at Garnet, who had kept his gaze towards the pond. A gentle smiled appeared on her lips “It’s beautiful, thanks for showing me Garnet.”

“Anytime.” Garnet grinned 

The two remained the way they were. Enjoying the other’s companying in the silent evening. Garnet then looked up to the darkening sky, and let out a quiet ‘hmph’.

“It’s getting late. We should be going home now.” Garnet smiled and extended his hand to Neo “Can I walk you home?”

Blinking, Neo blushed deeply “Sure.” She mumbled accepting the offered hand. 

The pair left the park in peaceful silence. Walking through the city as the daily activities started to wind down and settle into it’s night life. During the whole walk, Neo kept sporting brief glances at Garnet. Immediately looking away, when he nearly caught her. Soon they arrived at Neo’s apartment complex. They were at the front door when Neo faced Garnet.

“Thanks for spending the day with me Garnet. I really did have a fun time.” Neo said happily, rocking back and forth

“I should be the one thanking you.” Garnet placed his hands behind his head “Thanks to you I managed to discover a new favorite sweet shop.”

Neo giggled “I guess it worked out for both of us, huh?”

“You could say that.” After a brief paused, Garnet waved to the multi-haired girl “Well, I hope you have a great evening Neo. I’ll see you around.”

Neo was shocked at the teen’s suddenly departure. She didn’t want him to go, at least, not yet. “Ah, Garnet hold it.”

“Neo? What’s the matter?” Garnet asked, wondering why the short girl called out like that. 

Neo turned her gaze to the floor. Gripping her closed parasol tightly “I...um,” she bit her lip “I wanna...tell you...something.”

Garnet tilted his head to the side “What is it?”

Neo went quiet, and Garnet started becoming concern for the girl. Just as he leaned in towards her, he saw the hook of Neo’s parasol wrap around the back of his neck. He didn’t have a chance to react, as he was suddenly pulled into the ice-cream themed gir. 

Neo shut her eyes, and blushed deeply while Garnet’s eyes widened with shock. As the two found themselves lip-locked with one another.

The 15-year old felt the girl’s tongue poke him for entrance. And acting on instincts, he complied. She tasted sweet, the remnants of the ice cream she ate earlier still lingered within her mouth. Slowly regaining motion control of his once stunned arms. He brought them around Neo’s small frame and pulled the girl close to him. Wanting to enjoy her taste even more.

If there was ever a time she wanted time to stop for Neo. It would be right at this moment. Never before had the girl ever felt such blissful happiness. As she deepened the kiss, she felt Garnet wrap his arms around her. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her parasol left discarded to the side. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Garnet’s waist. Not once ever breaking their kiss. The redhead was momentarily surprised by the action, but managed to maintain his balance. Keeping one hand on the girl’s back, while the other held her leg for support. 

They broke away, a need for air needed. The two looked at one another with wavered breath, and passion burning in their eyes.

“Well?” Neo said 

Garnet smiled “You taste like Ice Cream.”

Neo giggled “Yeah, well you taste like Cookies.”

“Cookies & Cream huh? I like it.”

Neo’s giggles turned to laughter at Garnet’s corniness. After calming down, she looked down at Garnet tenderly.

“Wanna do this again, sometime?”

Garnet simply grinned “It’s a date.”

-X-

“That was a great ending to that day wasn’t it?”

Neo looked up at Garnet. Who had a warm expression on his face. Apparently thinking about the same memory that she was. 

Neo gripped his shirt “It had to have been the best day of my life.” she whispered “I never felt so happy before. Not since-” She shook her head “Nevermind.”

Garnet caught onto her little slip, but kept quiet about it. A sudden crackle of thunder could be heard from outside. Showing signs that rain was getting stronger. Garnet felt a shiver pass through him. Now realizing that the two had been in the living room with no type of heat source to keep them warm. 

“Looks like the rain isn’t gonna be letting up anytime soon.” Garnet noted as he set Neo to the side and stood up. He then offered his hand to her.

“How bout we go warm ourselves up?”

Neo grinned as graciously accepted the hand “Sure.” 

Forgetting about the plates, the two started upstairs for Garnet’s room. On their way, Neo leaned into Garnet; silently thanking whatever Gods that were up there that lead her to this sweet boy. Who she’s had nothing but sweet memories during her time with him.

-x-

If only it could have been like that in the beginning.

-x-

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of warning. 
> 
> In this part of this two-shot; thing will get a bit dark. Not too dark, but it’s somewhat comes close. And it may make some of you uncomfortable, depending on your perspective. You’ll know what scene I’m talking about when you get to it. And when you do, if you’re not comfortable with it. Then I recommend you skip the remainder of the scene. If you’re not, the you can continue on. 
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> If nothing else, let’s begin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or any of it’s characters. All properties and rights belong to RoosterTeeth.
> 
> Thank you for reading. And I hope you enjoy.

“Morning already, huh?”

Garnet opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head up from his pillow. He looked outside his bedroom window to see the sun shining brightly outside. A nice contrast from the harsh thunderstorm that had a occurred last night. He let out a small chuckle as he recalled the number of times Neo latched onto him in fright from the thunder and lightning strikes. For a girl who claimed the she was not afraid of anything. She was easily terrified by sudden loud noise. 

He sat up on the bed, but suddenly felt a sharp stab at his sides.

“Whoa,” he muttered, bringing a hand to his head, while the other clutched his ribs “Guess I got up a bit too fast.”

The pain returned, this time a lot worse than before. As it coursed throughout his entire body. Garnet fell back onto his bed, his body spasmodic in agonizing pain. He curled himself up, clutching his arms tightly as his breathing became haggard. Tears ran down his eyes, as he gnashed his teeth, choking back screams wanting to leave his body. The mini convulsions continued on for a few moments. And after what seemed like an eternity; the spasms subsided, and his body started to relax.

Slowly uncurling himself, he squinted open his eyes. He breathing slow and unstable.

“Way too fast.” He whispered, laying on his sides. 

-X-

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room. Neo, who was currently dressed in a black sports bra and yoga pants and hair pulled into a ponytail, was smiling; watching tv whilst she did her morning yoga stretches. Unaware of the events that had transpired in Garnet’s room just moments ago. Flickering through different channels, trying to find something decent to watch. She soon settled for Jerry Springer, preferring to settle for people fighting over petty issues and pointless drama. She reached for her mug and took a swig of her hot cocoa. She detested coffee; unable to comprehend just how anyone could willingly drink that black bitter sludge. 

Just as she was about to move into a new position. She faintly heard the sounds of Garnet’s bedroom door opening. And muffled footsteps nearing the stairs, which lead into the living room. An idea quickly ran through Neo’s mind. And the small teen formed a mischievous smile on her face. 

-x-

Garnet let out a yawn as he slowly climbed down the stairs. Just as he neared the bottom. Neo called out to him. 

“Good morning Garnet.”

The redhead gave a lazy wave “Morning Ne...o?”

Garnet glanced at his girlfriend and immediately his word died in his throat. There laid out on the living room floor was his girlfriend, in one of her yoga poses. But one...he’d DEFINITELY never seen Neo do before. Right now, the multi-eyed girl was on her back, her arms over her head while her legs were bent back underneath her body. While her entire mid-section and upper body were jutted out upwards. Garnet’s jaw dropped at the sight before her. 

Neo tilted her head slightly “Garnet what’s wrong?” She asked innocently, though inwardly she was giggling at her boyfriend’s stunned look. 

“N-Neo,” The teenage boy stuttered “W-What kind of pose is that?” he asked pointing at her

“Hm? Oh this?” She looked down at her pose before back to Garnet “It’s just the Supta Vajrasana (Fixed Firm Pose) Position.” Neo replied casually “No big deal.”

Garnet on the other hand wasn’t quite at ease by the supposed ‘position’. “Um, you mind switching it around? And doing something less. . .suggestive?”

Neo raised a brow “Oh really?” She said, swaying her hips slowly from side to side “Like what?”

Garnet’s pink cheeks turned red at the motion. And he quickly turned his head “I don’t know!” He exclaimed waving his hands “Some position that isn’t...THAT!”

Neo brought hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles “Okay, okay.” She relented “How about this?”

Garnet heard some slight shuffling occurring for a few moments until it stopped. Once it did, he looked and along with his dropped jaw; his arms fell limply to the sides in disbelief. This position was no better than the first. Neo’s new stance (If you could even call it that) consisted of her being on knees and head. Balled up with her back arced outward and her arms stretched at her sides. This new ‘position’ Neo was in allowed Garnet to get a good view of Neo’s ass that was housed in the form hugging yoga pants, his girlfriend was currently wearing. 

He know understood why Yang and Weiss were always...excited whenever Velvet and Blake practiced yoga. 

“Well?” Neo called out, gaining Garnet’s attention “What do you think of my Sasangasana (Rabbit Pose) Position?”

‘I can think of a LOT of things about this position of you. Some of which, I’m sure even Yang would blush at.’ Garnet thought before coughing “Um, not something I particularly had in...mind.”

“Aww!” Neo whined, she parted her legs so that she could see Garnet “What’s wrong with this pose?” She asked with a small smile 

“Once again, a lot of things.” He muttered to himself. He shook his head “I don’t think… it’s just...gah, can you just choose another pose please?!”

“But Gaarnet, I just got into this pose.” Neo stated, unconsciously(?) swinging her ass hypnotically “Once I change poses, I have to maintain it for at least a few more seconds.” She giggled

There was a low vibrating noise as Garnet slumped his body against the hand railing “God, are you serious?!” He whispered 

“Besides,” Neo smiled “This pose is great for relieving all types of tension.”

‘Not all of it.’ Garnet thought bitterly

After an agonizingly slow 40 seconds. Mainly consisting of Garnet unconsciously following the hypnotic side to side hip swaying. Neo finally brought herself out of that position. Seeing her sit up and stretch normally, Garnet couldn’t help but ask.

“Are you done now?”

Neo grinned “Almost, I still got one more pose to do.”

Garnet face-faulted “Of course you do.”

“This one’ll test just how flexible I really am.” 

Garnet could already picture the multiple implications that one statement left. 

“I want this one to be a surprise. So can you please close your eyes?”

Despite every moral fiber in him screaming no. The teenager complied and shut his eyes. Once again, there was some low shifting going on. Hearing Neo say ‘Ready’ Garnet opened his eyes. And the moment he did. . .

“Oooh my God. . .” He uttered

All of a suddenly, the first two poses didn’t seem so bad, compared to this new one. There was Neo, once again on her back. But this time, she had her legs bent folded upwards, under her arms and behind her head. While her hands were underneath her lower back. 

“Secret Move!” Neo grinned widely “The Baddha Hasta Yoganidrasana (Hands Bound Yogic Sleep Pose)! What do you think?”

Garnet blinked slowly once  
. 

.

.

Then twice

.

.

.

Then a third time. . . Before making a U-turn back up the stairs.

“Wait, wait, where are you going?!” Neo laughed, finally unable to hold in her laughter anymore. 

“BACK TO BED!” Screamed Garnet

Neo quickly unfolded herself and chased after her (possibly sexually frustrated) boyfriend. All the while, laughing up a storm. She got to the closed door and tried to open it. Only to feel weight against the door. Still giggling, she knocked on the door. 

“Go away!” Muffled Garnet “You’re an evil little witch.”

Neo gave a fake gasp “Evil? How was doing my innocent little yoga, evil?”

“That's wasn't yoga!” Garnet screamed “There's no way that was yoga!”

“Was too, look it up.” Neo looked towards you guys reading this, with a smirk on her face “I’m serious, those poses I did were legit. Google that shit up.”

There was a brief moment of silence. Neo figured that he was actually looking it up to verify whether or not she was telling the truth. After a minute Garnet spoke up “You planned this,” He muttered lowly “You planned this, I know you did!”

Another ‘gasp’ left Neo “Why I never- I did not ‘plan’ any of this whatsoever.” She was met with silence “Okay, so maybe I did a little. But you have to admit it was pretty funny wasn’t it, Garnet?”

She was met with even more silence “Okay, so maybe not that funny to you.” she muttered “Look Garnet I’m sorry. I was just playing a little joke okay? . . .Garnet?”

She slowly opened the door “Garnet, you…”

Neo froze upon fully opening the door. Her quaking hands slowly covered her mouth. A loud gasp leaving her, as tears started forming around her horrified wide eyes.

-x-

He didn’t know when he dropped to the ground in pain. One minute he had been bantering with Neo. The next minute, he was on his knees, clutching his chest while his body was going through those violent spasms again. He could faintly hear Neo call out to him from the other side of the closed door. He tried to call out, but a sharp pain coursing around his heart stopped any plans of that. With a hand shooting to his mouth, quiet yet violent hacks rang through him. Feeling a wet liquid in his hands, Garnet pulled it away. His eyes dulled at the red color.

“Oh, blood…”

He fell over onto the ground with a thud. A sense of dizziness overtaking him. Before he blacked out, he could distinctly make out a familiar sound in his ringing ears. 

“GARNET” 

-x-

‘Oh God! Oh God! Why Today?! Why did this have to happen this weekend?!’

Neo vainly fought down her tears as she lifted her boyfriend and struggled to put him onto the bed. She shook him weakly, fearing that any sudden jostle would cause even more harm to him. 

“Garnet...please…wake up. Say something, anything.”

She saw Garnet squint his eyes open weakly and stared at her “N-Neo?”

“H-Hey. . .” He whispered hoarse tone, giving his girlfriend a weak bloodied grin “S-Sorry...didn’t mean to...scare you...like that.”

He lifted a hand slowly towards Neo, unintentionally reaching out with the one that had the blood covered in it. Neo didn’t seem to notice or care as she clutched his hand tightly. Her eyes flashed rapidly between brown and pink, before shutting them and letting the tears flow freely.

‘God please...Not again, I can't go through this again.’

-X-

“*Sigh* It seems like they’re at it again.”

11-year old Neo sighed as she finished packing her stuff that she needed for school. All the while ignoring the muffled shouting that could be heard outside her bedroom door. 

It was eight years ago on this day. When my whole life as I knew it changed.

Oh sorry, guess I didn't see you there. Names Neo, or technically Neapolitan Romanov. Buuut since that's a bit of a mouthful, you're better off just calling me Neo.

And right now, as you could see. I was just getting myself ready for school like always.

Finished grabbing her books. Neo threw on the rest of her clothes before exiting her room into the living room. Where she was greeted to the sight of an older man and woman in the middle of a heated argument. The man had a muscular build, with short pink and brown eyes that was glaring down at the woman in front of her. Said woman was a fairly attractive brunette who was in her thirties. Her brown hair going past her shoulders, and harboring a pair of piercing pink eyes. They burned with intensity as she scowl at the man in front of her. 

Those two over there are my parents; Bismark and Natalia Romanov. And as you can see, they are in the middle of a heated argument. I’d let you in on what they are shouting about. But I’ll save you the headache. I wouldn’t want to put you through that.

Just note that it has to do with the disintegrating marriage these two are in. Often times or another, they usually call each other every name in the book. How they’re worthless without the other. Or how they only got together with the other due to ‘unfortunate circumstances’

*Points to myself*

No need to offer any sympathy. I’m well aware that neither of my parents wanted to have me. Despite how well they may provide for me. And to be honest, I don’t really hold a lot a love for them either. I mean, I care for them somewhat. I’m not the type to hold ill will on someone just because I’m not fond of them. I just don’t see myself loving them with the type of love that a normal child would have for their parents.

But while I may not be fond of them. Like I said, they do provide for me, as well as keep a roof over my head. To me that’s all that really matters. As long as I have that, what more could I possibly ask for?

How naive I was to think that this type of lifestyle could last. 

-X-

“Seriously, the weatherman is a liar. He said it wouldn’t rain at all this week.”

Neo cursed as she shielded her head from the harsh rain that was pelting down on her. School had ended and the young Romanov found herself having to deal with the weather that she swore just came from out of nowhere. She let out a sigh when she noticed that she was nearing her apartment. 

“Finally.” She quickly opened the front door, happy to finally be out of the rain. She trudged up the stairs, silently cursing as usually for living inside an apartment complex that doesn’t have an elevator. Reaching her door, she opened it and walked in, finding all the lights were off. 

“Mom? ...Dad? Are you home?” Neo called out, getting no response from either adult. “Did they step out?” She mumbled to herself.

Thunder crashed outside and the little girl started to hear low moaning further into the apartment. 

“Mom…? Dad…? Come on, this seriously isn't funny.”

The young girl's heart started to beat faster and faster with each step she took. The moaning getting louder as she got closer. Suddenly as if out of a horror movie. A lightning flashed near the window, lighting up the room. Neo’s hand shot to her mouth, her eyes widening in horror. 

“MOM!”

Neo rushed to the stilled body of one Natalia Romanov. Who was laid out on the ground in a pool of her blood. Multiple wounds on her stomach. Natalia strained a pink eye opened as she saw her daughter rushing to her. 

“Ne...o…” She rasped 

“I’m here mama, please...don’t talk.” Neo pleaded in a shaky voice “You’re gonna be okay...You’re gonna-”

“Ru...n…”

“Huh?” Neo blinked, stunned by her mother’s words 

Natalia suddenly grasped her daughter’s wrist with the last of her fading strength. Her wild pink eyes boring into the young girl’s terrified eyes. 

“RUN!” The woman screamed, before fading away and succumbing to the darkness.

“M-Mom…?” Neo whispered, shaking the still woman. Tears started streaming down her face, as she shakes got more frantic “Mommy! MOM!!!”

And just like that, my mother was gone. I couldn’t believe it. So many emotions overwhelmed me. Grief, sorrow, anger, regret. 

She may not have been the best mother out there. And I may not have cared for her that much. But she was still my mother in the end. 

I didn’t understand why this was happening. Who would do this to my mom? And on top of it, where was dad during all this? But that was a question that would answer itself soon enough. 

Let’s just say, I should’ve ran when my mother told me to. 

“Neo sweetie…”

Neo’s head snapped to the direction where the voice came from. Standing at the front of the darkened hallway was Bismark Romanov. Who had a deranged smile on his face. 

“You’re finally home.” 

I knew something was wrong. Every alarm in my body told me that my father at the moment was bad news. But I ignored it, I had been too racked by my emotions to noticed. 

And it because of that, it had nearly been too late. . .

“Dad...what’s going on?! What happened to mom?! Who did this?!” Neo asked rapid-fire

Bismark didn’t seem bothered by his daughter’s anxiousness. If anything, he seemed oblivious to the whole thing. 

“Hm? Oh your mother? It was nothing too serious sweetie. It was just another one of our arguments. You know that.”

To say that Neo was terrified by how her father was sounding at the moment, would've been an understatement. The young 11-year old unconsciously took a step back. As if she had wanted to run away from the the deranged man in front of her. Unfortunately, her little action seemed to have been caught by her father. 

The next thing Neo realized, she was on the ground. Her father’s huge hands wrapped around her small neck. Slowly choking her death. 

“You wanna know something? I tried...I really did.” Bismark let out something akin to a sad sigh “I tried to have an optimistic outlook. To make this worthless marriage somehow work out, in some way. But that...woman; no matter what, she just grates and grates on my nerves. It got tiring, if not annoying. Until today well...you’re father just couldn’t take it anymore.” 

Despite the numbing feeling growing in her neck, Neo could feel her entire body shaking as her father tightened his grip ever so slightly. 

“And then there’s you.” He spoke up again, his crazy look getting wilder “The reason for my 11 years of suffering and dealing with that annoying bitch. If it wasn’t for you, my life could’ve been a lot better. For all intents and purposes, you owe me…”

*RIIIIIIIIP*

Neo’s eyes widened as she felt her shirt being ripped off her. Her body started flailing around more wildly. This time having another reason to get away from this madman. 

“I’m going to have you pay me back. One way or another.”

-x-

I was scared. . .more scared than I had ever been my entire life. 

My father had lost his mind. He had killed mom, and now he was about to rape his 11-year old daughter. 

I fought him, using all the strength I had in my body to try and get him off me. But he was just too strong. As I felt him loosening my belt and pull my pants off. That just made me fight against him even more. But it was no use, he never budged. It was like trying to move a mountain. On top of that, I was starting to lose consciousness from my asphyxiation. With hot tears streaming down the side of my face, I was ready to give up, and resign myself to this cruel fate.

If it hadn’t been for one thing. 

Just within my reach, my hand felt something. My eyes were blurry, so I couldn’t tell what it was. Only that I could reach for it. Thinking that it was my only chance, I grabbed the foreign object. Hoping that whatever it was, it would stun this man long enough to let me get away from him. So with the last of my strength, I stabbed the ‘object’ into my dad’s side. 

Never in my life, have I ever been so glad to hear somebody scream.

-x-

A piercing agonized scream tore through Bismark’s throat. As he clutched a newly made wound, caused by the knife he had left lying around after he had killed Natalia. Blood started gushing out as he tried to pull it out. As it was deeply embedded inside him. 

Neo coughed, as she tried to regain her breathing. Thanking every God above at the moment. But remembering her situation, Neo quickly pulled up her pants, grabbed her bag, and ran out her apartment. She bolted for the stairs and started making her way down. Behind her, she could hear her father’s enraged screaming. 

“NEOOOOOO!!!”

The young adolescent girl jumped the last flight of stairs, nearly falling down in the process. She ran out the front door and out into the freezing thunderstorm. Not caring where she was going, as long as she could get away from the deranged lunatic she called her father. She was so blinded in her panic to get away. The girl nearly failed to notice the approaching car that was about to hit her. 

*HONK* *HONK* *SCREEEEECH*

“AHHH”

Neo flinched and braced herself for the impact. But didn’t feel a thing. Tentatively, she opened an eye and saw the vehicle mere inches from her body. 

“Are you crazy?! Watch where the hell you’re going!” Screamed the pissed off driver. 

Neo didn’t register the what the driver had said. Only that there someone here in the area. 

“P-Please…” She whispered

“Huh?”

“PLEASE! You have to help me!” She screamed desperately.

-x-

Roman had been expecting a lot of responses from the crazy ass kid that ran out in front of her. He had expected the kid to ignore him and keep moving on. He expected her to apologize and going about her business. Hell, he even expected her to curse him out. Oh, those types were ‘fun’ to deal with.

But to hear the girl cry for help. That certainly wasn’t something he expected. 

“Please!” The girl pleaded, rushing to his driver window “You have to help me!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. You’re not making any sense. What happened?” 

“I was attacked!” 

“Attacked?” It was then Roman finally took noticed of the young girl’s appearance. The 11-year old had on the remnants of a shirt that had been ripped off. And jeans that were loosely around her waist. 

Roman’s eyes widened “Oi…” He muttered dangerously low “Were you…?”

Neo shook her head “No, I managed to get away. Thank God.” She said, shivering; and Roman was positive it wasn't from the rain. “But I’m still being chased by that man. I can’t stay here, even if you can’t help me. At least, take me somewhere away from here.”

At that moment, both parties could hear in the distant a loud voice “NEO!!!”

“Please!” Neo practically wheezed out desperately 

Roman was silent before jabbing his thumb behind him “Get in…” he ordered. 

Neo started to tear up “Thank you… Thank you!” She muttered gratefully before jumping into the back seat of the man’s car. 

As soon as she was in, Roman promptly drove off. Fortunate timing too, cause right at that moment. Bismark came limping out of the apartment. His wound dressed up rather sloppily. He frantically searched around in the dense rain, cursing the zero visibility he was lacking. With a loud scream, he called out his daughter’s name one last time. 

“NEOPOLITAAAAAANNNN!!!”

-x-

“Sheesh, it's just my luck. My last week here in this city. And something like ‘this’ happens.” 

“U-Um…” Roman looked at his rearview mirror at the girl “Thank you so much, and I’m sorry for putting you through this.” 

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Roman waved off dismissively “I couldn’t just leave you alone with whoever was chasing ya, now can I? Plus it’s kinda my job to help victims like you.”

Neo grew confused “Your job?”

Roman reached into his compartment and casually tossed what he had been searching for, back towards Neo. As soon as Neo caught it, and saw what it was. Her eyes was filled with shock and surprise. 

“You’re-?!”

Roman smirked “If the person who’s chasing after you is smart. He’ll run while he still can. If not, then he’ll have a little surprise waiting for him by the end of the of day.”

Neo’s hand shot to her mouth in awe. She couldn’t believe her luck, not only did she managed to find someone to get her away from her father. But on top of it, it was an off-duty cop. 

“Hey.” Neo jumped up in her seat. She saw the man’s gaze on her from the mirror “What’s your name?”

Neo remained quiet for a long minute, holding herself close “Neo. . .It’s Neo.”

The man raised an orange eyebrow “Neo huh? Not a bad name I guess. Names Roman Torchwick, so you got a family or any relatives that I could take you at the moment.”

“. . .No,” Neo sent a sad gaze out the window “No I don’t.”

‘I’m all alone now.’

-X-

No words could describe how lucky I had been that fateful day. I thank God every day that I was able to get away from that man.

After I had calmed down, and explained what happened. Roman had the police swarm my family’s apartment by the hour. They found my mother’s body there, but my father was nowhere to be found. I think he somehow knew that the police would be after him. But it was only a matter of time before they found him. Torchwick assured me, and I let myself believe him. 

As for me; I had nowhere else to go. Nor did I have anyone to turn to. At least for a little while. 

Whether Roman had taken pity on me or something. He wouldn’t say, but I found myself being taken in by him. Becoming his daughter. And the best part, he was moving away to another city. And I would be coming along with him. So even if my dad somehow managed to escape. He would never find me, and I would never see him again. 

For the first time in 11 years. I had truly felt free.

But even then, I couldn’t help but think what could’ve happened to me. If I hadn’t been able to get away from my father. Unable to find help in time.

He would’ve violated me in a way I didn’t even want to imagine. 

But after that, then what?

Would he have killed me like he did with mom?

Would he have kept me trapped somewhere, never to be seen again?

Would he…

Would he!

WOULD HE?!

?!

-X-

Neo’s eyes snapped opened, her quaking body stopped. She looked up to see Garnet sitting up on his bed, hugging Neo closely. 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s fine now.” He whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes “He’s gone now, you don’t have to think about him anymore.”

“G-Garnet…” Neo looked up at her boyfriend, before letting out a scream. Sobbing into the 16 year old’s chest. Garnet just remained quiet, tightening his hug on his trembling hysterical girlfriend.

-x-

After the episode that took place, Neo and Garnet were back downstairs. Garnet was starting on a late breakfast for the both of them. Neo meanwhile was trying to open a bottle of medicine. ‘Try’ being the key word there. 

“Come on…” Neo muttered, trying to force her quaking hands to open the infernal bottle. Growing steadily angry at hearing the rhythmic clicking of the cover. “Come on, you stupid piece of shi- huh?!”

Neo blinked at seeing a second pair of hands overlapping her own. And saw Garnet standing behind her. The younger teen took the bottle and calmly opened it. Taking two pills and putting them into her hands.

“Here, you were shaking like a leaf.” Garnet smiled before turning back to the breakfast.

Neo silently stared at the two white pills sitting in her palm with a frown. Then turned her gaze to the Garnet, as her frown deepened.

“Why…?” She muttered 

“Hm?” Garnet paused in plating the food “Why what?”

“Why are you still with me? ...When I'm nothing but a pathetic mess?”

The smile disappeared from Garnet’s face “Neo...we talked about this…”

“No! I don't understand!” Neo raised her voice in anger and frustration “How can you easily go on and worry about me? And act like nothing happened to you?! You had another one of those God Damn attacks, one of your worse ones by far! This situation should be reversed. I should be worrying about you, like a proper girlfriend should!”

She glared back the pills “But instead, you're more concerned about me after my panic attack. And these stupid fucking anxiety pills!” She screamed, throwing the medicine on ground. Making them break or bounce against the hard floor.

Neo clutched her head, sinking to her knees as she felt tears swelling up. She didn't even noticed Garnet walking up to her and crouching down. Pulling the small woman into a hug. Neo could hear rhythm of Garnet’s heart beat against his chest. Which had a significant effect in easing her trembling.

“I told you the same night when I first learned of your trauma attack, right? That I'd be here for as long as you need me.” He looked down at Neo “You remember that right?”

Neo didn't move, but she knew Garnet wouldn't expect an answer from her. He knew her well enough to understand that she agreed. And honestly how could she forget?

-X-

It had been one night when Garnet had first stayed over at Neo’s house. Roman had called to say that he would be working late into the morning. So the teens would have the place to themselves. It had been in the middle of the night when it happened.

Garnet heard some strange sounds coming from outside the guest room. At first he simply dismissed it, thinking that it was nothing. It was only when he heard it again, this time it being a lot louder sounding a lot like whimpering. Was Garnet wide awake.

“Neo?” He murmured rubbing his eyes. Getting out of bed, he left his room and made his way to Neo’s.

Upon entering, he was greeted to the sight of Neo who was shaking and whimpering in her bed. 

“She must be having a bad dream.” He muttered, until there was a flash of light and the sound of thunder coming from outside. “Or, it could be the rain.”

Garnet had learned from Neo, that she had despised the rain, especially thunderstorms. Because of the traumatizing past it reminded her of. Despite the front she would put up in front of others. He could easily see how much the harsh weather affected her. And this time was no different. 

Seeing her body unconsciously flinch at the weather was enough to confirm Garnet’s suspicions. He went to the side of the girl’s bed and started to shake her, hoping to wake her from her slumber. 

“Neo, Neo!” He called softly, shaking her “Come on Neo wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

It didn’t seem to work as the girl’s trembling seem to get worse. “N-No, please…” He heard her mumble “I’m sorry...I’m sorry. . . please stop…STOP!”

“Neo? NEO!”

Garnet tightened his grip on Neo’s shoulders and shook the petite girl a lot more rougher. Now this action did two things. Not only did Garnet manage to succeed in waking Neo up, if the sight of her snapping her eyes wide open were anything to go bye. But the next thing he realized, he found himself on the ground by Neo. With the girl in question wielding a military combat knife, which she had concealed under her pillow. A look of panic on her face. 

The crimsonette eyes widened as she brought the knife down on him, intending on running it through his neck. Were it not for him catching Neo’s wrist, forcing it back. 

“Neo! Hold on, it’s me! Garnet!” The boy cried out frantically, hoping to snap his girlfriend out of it. 

It seem to have worked as Neo seemed to snap out of it. She saw how Garnet underneath her, a frantic look on his face. And then the knife she held in her hand. 

Her eyes widened in horror “Oh God…” She whispered, she dropped the knife and immediately got off Garnet “Oh God, I’m sorry...Garnet, I’m so, so…” She sobbed into her hand

Sensing that the danger had passed. Garnet stood up himself and pulled Neo into an embrace. Allowing the petite woman to cry into his chest. 

-x-

I’ll admit, it was a bit surprising. Having a knife at my throat. But, I knew there was nothing to be scared of. 

. . .Okay, maybe I was a little terrified.

I’m sorry Garnet.

Hey, hey, none of that. You had a reason to be like that. And after what you told me. I honestly didn’t blame you.

-x-

After Neo had managed to calm down the two were currently seated in the living room. Only the sounds of raindrops beating against the window and the mini heater set on low could be heard amongst the overbearing silence. 

“Neo I...I don’t know what to say.” Garnet muttered quietly, unable to believe what Neo had just told him. He had known that she had a troubling past that she never liked to talk about. But he never would’ve believed that it would’ve been that. Just thinking about it was just wrong. What kind of father would almost do that to their own daughter?!

Neo leaned into Garnet, gripping the covering wrapped around her tightly. “I...I” She started in a quiet voice “I never wanted you to find out about this. To see me in this pathetic state.”

Garnet had an incredulous look “Pathetic?! Neo, you went through a traumatic event when you were a kid. If anything, your reaction was normal.”

“POINTING A KNIFE AND ALMOST KILLING MY BOYFRIEND, IS NOT NORMAL!” Neo shouted standing up to glare at Garnet. She hugged herself tightly “It's not normal.”

She sat back down on Garnet’s lap, curling up in his embrace.

“Ever since I was born, I've always been prone to anxiety; some days they were okay, others days they were bad. But I was able to live my life normally. But ever since that day, I've been a total mess. My anxiety got worse, I've had attacks at random times and nearly lashed out at other people. You were my worst one yet.”

Garnet was speechless “Neo I. . . I didn't know.” He muttered “But why? Why keep this to yourself?”

Neo looked into his eyes “There, that look.” Garnet became confused “That look of concern and pity, I hated that. Everyone who learned about my problems, always treated me differently. Not in a bad way no, but them treating me like a weak person. I just hated that. It made me feel like I wasn't a person.”

Garnet had a neutral expression as Neo finished. “You don't know what it felt like.”

“You sure about that?”

Neo blinked as she felt herself being lifted off from Garnet. She watched the teen going into the guest bedroom he was staying in. A few minutes later, he returned in something in hand.

“Here.” Garnet handed her a pill bottle.

Neo slowly took it and read the label. Her eyes widened “Heart Regulations? Garnet what's this?!”

Garnet crouched down in front of Neo “Pills for my weak heart.” He told her “When I was born, I was diagnosed with a severe heart condition. A rare condition that some other babies are born with. Most who do, never survive it's strains. I was one of the rare few who do.”

Neo covered her mouth in shock.

“It's called Heartbeat Deterioration, or HBD for short. Basically it causes my heart to be subjected to constant spasms. Whether it's few times a month or a few times a year. I can never know when it's gonna occur.”

“Stop, Garnet stop, I don't want to hear anymore.” Neo covered her ears “I never knew you had something so horrible. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I wanted you to know that you're not the only one who doesn't like being treated like they're not human.” Garnet replied immediately

“What?”

“Neo, outside my parents, and my aunt and uncle. You're the first person I've ever trusted to tell about this. Not even my cousin Yang knows, and I never keep secrets from her.”

Neo could only stare at Garnet until her gaze dropped to the bottle in her hand. “But why, why not tell your friends, God forbid that you have an attack while you're hanging with them. Shouldn't they at least know?!”

“Because like you, I don't want the others to treat me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself.” Garnet responded “You've met the gang, I'm technically the ‘baby’ of the group. More or less, they sometimes treat me like a child, until I get hurt. Then they act like I'm dying or something. I understand that they're concerned. But it gets annoying with them doting on me until I'm better.”

He took a deep breath “If they ever learned about my condition. It would just get worse, they would treat me like if I was porcelain doll.” He shook his head “I don't want that, I want them to treat me normally. Not special just because of what I have.”

“So the reason you told me because…”

“That way this could be our own little secrets.” He said with a smile “I don't think I need to say that I'm not going to treat you any differently just because of this. Just like how you won't treat me different because of my condition, right?”

Neo nodded, a faint smile present.

Garnet gave his trademark grin as he held the small girl's hands “Promise me that after tonight we'll never treat each other differently. We'll continue on as if it were any other day. Sounds good?”

Neo nodded, rubbing away her tears “Sure.” She said, “But don't think I'm not gonna fuss over you if you ever have an attack you hear me? Being concerned about others is in my nature.”

A smile appeared on the crimsonette’s lips “Only if you immediately come to me when you have one of your episodes, alright?”

Neo gave another nod and glomped her boyfriend tightly. The memories of what happened earlier tonight already fading away.

-X-

Garnet and Neo broke their hug with a smile. “I don't ever want you to say those things about yourself. You hear me?” He playfully flicked his girlfriend on the nose.

Neo giggled at the action “Sure.” She and Garnet stood up and glanced at their breakfast “I guess we'll be having a cold breakfast huh?”

Garnet smiled “Guess so.”

Neo walked over to the fridge “Any fruits for your pancakes?” She opened and leaned into search “There's bananas, strawberries, I see a few oranges…”

“A couple of melons and a ripe peach.” Garnet said suddenly 

Neo raised a brow “Melons and Peach? Where do you see-”

*SMACK*

A huge blushed appeared on Neo’s face as she felt a stinging sensation on her ass. “G-Garnet?!”

Garnet had a uncharacteristic salacious grin on his face. “See now, you didn't think I'd forget that little show you put me through did you?” He said, groping his tiny girlfriend's rear roughly.

Neo stifled a slight moan, “Okay Garnet, I'll admit to that being planned. But I'm not gonna apologize for that.” She said quickly “But even if you want revenge, don't you at least want to eat first?!”

His answer was picking her up and laying her on the table, pinning her arms down. “Does that answer your question?” He smirked victorious.

Pink and Brown orbs widened “T-Then can't we at least take this to the bedroom. Doing it on the kitchen table doesn't seem right.”

Garnet looked at the screen “She says that, meanwhile she's grinding herself against my leg.”

Neo gaped and looked down. True to Garnet’s words she was indeed grinding against Garnet. Rather eagerly one would point out. 

“Oh sexual urges, why must you betray me?” She mumbled

He leaned in, making Neo's blush turn deeper “Don't worry, I promise it won't be anything like the couch incident.”

“We nearly got caught and in a lot of trouble for the couch!” Neo shouted embarrassed 

“And WHO’S fault was it for wanting to do it on the couch?” Garnet countered, silencing Neo. “Don't worry Neo, with mom and dad gone the entire weekend,” He whispered in her ear “I'll be able to make you scream all you want.”

And just like that, Neo's self-restraint snapped. Freeing herself from Garnet’s grasp, she pulled the surprised boy into a deep lust filled kiss. She broke it, with a trail of saliva between them.

“If you ruin my Yoga outfit, I'll never forgive you.” Garnet smirked “I'm serious Rose I just bought this last month.”

“Oh well... I guess that's on you now, isn't it?” With that he ripped the training bra and tossed it somewhere in the kitchen.

“GARNET!” Neo screamed covering her bare chest with a blush. 

“Relax, you're not going to be seeing it for a while anyway.” He kissed her and got to work slowly removing her pants.

For the rest of that morning. The Rose Residence was filled with lots of moans and screaming coming from the couple. Especially from one certain mixed haired woman. 

Much to the displeasure of one black and white corgi. 

-X-

And just like that, my love and relationship with Garnet grew stronger that fateful day. No matter what problems I had, he accepted it and helped me through them without question.

He was like a star, a bright shining star in my dark life. But more importantly, he was like an angel. 

An angel that I didn’t know I wanted or needed. But someone I could never be grateful enough having. 

No words can describe how I feel about him. Or how happy he makes me, I would do anything to make him happy. 

Anything at all. 

No. . . Matter. . . What. . .

-X-

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I conclude the first part to this story. Like I said, a bit slow. But I promise, things’ll pick up in the next part, I promise. And trust me, it’s gonna a bit of a wild ride. So you can look forward to that.
> 
> But until that time comes. You guys can tell me what you thought of this part. Any type of feedback is wonderful feedback. So for now. 
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be as kind as to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review, and tell me what you think. And be sure to check out my other works and give them your support. Until then…
> 
> See you next time ^_^


End file.
